Días cotidianos con el amiguis de Sesshomaru-sama
by icecream kuraki
Summary: ((Canon)) Serie de drabbles. El miembro viril (su amigo inseparable) del cuerpo del Lord Sesshomaru-sama, nos hablara acerca de sus emociones y algunas interesantes reflexiones, en esos días tan habituales en el Sengoku. (Medio lemon - drabble 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora: **Esta idea, salió al ver de nuevo la bonita película: Mira quién habla. Un poco de ociosidad (ni tanto) y tan tan, salió esta idea, que sí está rara, la verdad. El "amigo" (ustedes ya saben) de Sesshomaru, pues tendrá su propia mentalidad, él irá contando como se siente y lo que ha vivido, a través de estos drabbles. Lo que sí, es que tampoco serán muchos. En fin, dependerá del tiempo y de la loca imaginación, uhhh.

De mis otros proyectos, sigo trabajando en ellos. Quiero que haya unas buenas continuaciones, para ustedes :)

**Aclaración:**

- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos _'hola'_ en cursiva

OK!, a favor de la campaña con voz y voto!, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como dejar que la bruja Urasue, venga por las noches a tu habitación y te jale los pies, hasta espantarte xDDD.

* * *

Drabble 1

Así como lo lees, soy yo, tú lo sabes muy bien, no hay que fingir realmente demencia. Aquí estoy, atento a los movimientos de a quién pertenezco, en este caso, al magnifico Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Ahora que lo pienso, no es tan malo, ser el órgano viril de él, hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos y estoy orgulloso de ser parte de su entidad masculina.

Finalmente, no puedo enumerar todos los momentos, pero ha habido algunos que han sido muy trascendentales. Por ejemplo, cuando me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos. Y yo no lo podía creer, porque soy una parte también demoniaca, no solamente una simple tira graciosa de musculo, por lo tanto, empaparme de las emociones, me hacía sentir más vulnerable y sobretodo, cohibido. Recuerdo también, cuando era pequeñito, como si tuviera la forma de un capullo erguido y permanecí mucho tiempo, oculto bajo las finas sedas de la vestimenta de mi dueño, en total oscuridad y con bastante desatención, por cierto. Cuando Sesshomaru llego a la pubertad, el cambalache fue bastante positivo. Puesto que, el inu-youkai como todo joven, empezó a explorarme con abierta curiosidad, en este caso, su amigo inseparable, o sea, yo. Es esa edad, cuando los cachorros de estirpe Inu, descubren un nuevo juguete, que les da un ligero cosquilleo placentero y terminan por emocionarse, es dudablemente inevitable.

Después, él se hizo mayor, madurando en todos los sentidos, en el cuerpo, en la mente y en sus habilidades de pelea, queriendo ser siempre el mejor. Él siempre ha sido un poco engreído, pero no tanto, como yo, que digo "hmp" con mucha lealtad. Pero la mayor ventaja de esto, es que empezó a utilizarme más seguido, aunque las experiencias no fueron tan gratificantes con los demonios del género femenino. Ellas son bastante peculiares y sobretodo, peligrosas; al manejarme de un modo muy áspero y brusco, dejándome un poco adolorido, aunque lo que odiaba más, es cuando ellas en pleno éxtasis, se trastornaban, y procedían a arañarme un poco con sus colmillos en mi querido tejido suave, para saborear un poco de mi torrente sanguíneo. Eran muy golosas en todo sentido. Y a su vez yo me vengaba, haciéndolas gritar, rozándome en sus plácidas intimidades y principalmente, cuando explotaba en la coletilla de mi alegría, y por lo ordinario, tiendo a despedir un líquido amarillento, por la hendidura pequeña, que se coronaba en la parte alta de mi organismo. Especulando en este momento, atino a decir, que sería mi tercer ojo, hasta para ver por la parte de detrás, pero si te soy franco, no puedo ver a través de él, solo imaginármelo, en sí, en mi pícara imaginación. Y como siempre, mis ánimos bajaban, al ser colocado de nuevo en la ropa interior de seda del frío youkai, sumergido en la total oscuridad, esperando ser usado de nuevo. Aunque podría decirse que no estoy completamente solo bajo las capas de tela, porque tengo debajo de mí, a mis dos amigos que nunca me han dejado a la deriva. Ellos se encogen con frecuencia, tomando un semblante de arrugitas, cuando hace frío, pero en cambio, al emocionarnos, cuando hay mucha energía recorriéndonos, por los pensamientos indecentes de nuestro superior; nos ponemos enérgicos con nuestro trabajo y sobretodo, un poco parados.

De igual modo, nos enganchamos juntos y de paso, nos entretenemos, cuando la mano de nuestro dueño, nos roza por encima con sus garras y notamos, que vamos de visita a la cueva húmeda de una especial humana, que cambio para siempre nuestra vida. Es la joven Kagome, ella es una buena amante, tan pequeña y sobretodo, dulce, sabe maniobrar a un tipo de monstruo-amigo como yo. A veces, entro a una especie de caverna estrecha y tersa, con numerosas fibras que me producen hormigueos en todo mi tejido, es tan sublime, estas sensaciones que transitan en mí. No obstante, me hipnotiza cuando ella me habla con su melodiosa voz en detonaciones de placer, al encontrarme fuera y dentro de ella, a gran velocidad de repiqueteo por parte de mi señor. Yo afirmare, que no quiero separarme de ella, por ser tan cálida.

* * *

¿Reviews?

PD: esperen el proximo drabble, en este caso, el numero 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora: **!Gracias por sus comentarios!, es bueno ver, que esta historia tenga aceptación. Bueno, espero que en verdad, haya quedado bien, el "intento" de lemon, como si lo relatara el amiguis de Sessh, en sí, ustedes me dirán XD.

-De mis otros proyectos, sigo trabajando en ellos. Quiero que haya unas buenas continuaciones :)

**Aclaración:**

- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos _'hola'_ en cursiva

OK!, a favor de la campaña con voz y voto!, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como dejar que la bruja Urasue, venga por las noches a tu habitación y te jale los pies, hasta espantarte xDDD.

* * *

Drabble 2

¿Me recuerdas?, soy yo, el amigo inseparable, del admirable Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Siempre puedo vislumbrar la luz tan cálida, cuando me sacan de entre las vestimentas finas de mí dueño, para ponernos en contacto, en la pequeña figura de nuestra compañera, en su jugosa cueva, que es tan suave y sedosa. Es la cosa más deliciosa que he probado en todos estos siglos. Con las pequeñas punzadas, que me incitaban en demasía, en toda mi carne hinchada de placer. En esos días, en que la incitación sexual, me empapa en sus días de tan notable vigilia, al ser despertado en un momento de sumo frenesí, que podría catalogarlo, como un hecho de lujuria innata. Las sensaciones son tremendamente agradables, en mi piel carnosa y suave. Pareciese, que la energía se derrama en toda la extensión de mi organismo, como si fuera el oro que se tiñería en todas las fibras de la droga adictiva del deseo.

Otros días, en que hay nula actividad por parte de mi portador, tengo pensamientos ociosos de toda índole. Te preguntaras, ¿cómo es posible?, te explicare sencillamente, que en realidad, se blandean las pecaminosas ideas de un lado a otro, en el rincón de mis memorias predilectas, con la energía demoniaca en mi dimensión corporal, no obstante de un carácter adormecido. Como al recordar, el aspecto de otros órganos viriles que he logrado observar, en las visitas casuales que hacía Sesshomaru-sama, a algunas fiestas privadas organizadas por el consejo de youkais, las orgias con otras audaces youkais de clase femenina y las salidas hacia las aguas termales, me dio el tiempo suficiente, para observar los pequeños detalles de mis demás compañeros, que son a la vez, obviamente rivales en las conquistas por el apareamiento. De igual modo, no me preocupa mucho aquello, por el asimilado discernimiento, acerca de que mi dueño es uno de los más poderosos demonios de estos dominios, y muy pocos osarían hacerle frente, retándolo a una batalla con petulancias de desafío.

Lo que sí te puedo afirmar, es que he logrado enterarme desde hace mucho tiempo, que las hembras de otras manadas o simplemente, cuando ellas empiezan a tener el cambio de crecimiento dejando de ser directamente cachorras, a pasar a ser un saco de hormonas ambulante; empiezan a alardear con más ensañamiento y hasta se atreven a ponernos nombres, a fiscalizar el aspecto de todos los amiguis que han visto, en sus risillas chillonas que molestan hasta los oídos finos de los demás machos, eran realmente unas ordinarias insolentes. Ahora que tú lo sabes, mascullare con más pericia, no de forma abierta, sino de manera secreta, que hasta yo me he reparado en ello, como te lo dije anteriormente. Abordare con algo sencillo, he visto otros rivales, de tamaño más pequeño, medianos, otros de igual tamaño que el de mi dueño. Algunos de colores asentados, y los demás, de disímiles matices, como púrpura, azul, amarillo, hasta completamente negro. Otros tienen una sarta de vellosidad impresionante y unos cuantos, están limpios de extrañas protuberancias que se refinan por la piel, poseyendo un perfil liso. Unos tienen un buen ángulo de posición de donde cuelga el nacimiento de ellos, pero otros nacen con un ángulo girando hacia otro lado. En sí, todos ellos tienen una ocupación, darle placer a quién se ofrezca, pero en mi caso actualmente, solo a una distinguida humana, que me tiene impresionado. Antes de ella, mi dueño directamente se satisfacía, con las féminas de distinguidas estirpes, que eran llamadas, para saciar los instintos demandantes de él.

Recapitulando, esos momentos con nuestra compañera, ella fue tan ardiente. Mi superior, siempre ha dicho, que la humana tiene un perfume almizclado, como las flores del verano, con su excitación prominente, que me crispa a mí, reanudándome del modo radical, irguiéndome con antelación, para entrar en la hendidura jugosa, que se sombrea entre sus largas piernas. Esta la creciente erección en mí, extendiéndose las corrientes eléctricas en toda mi carnosidad, poniendo la sangre en mi fuego ardiente, que me deja absolutamente por un respiro o alivio. El impulso de empujarme en su cavidad y arremeter contra ella, en una ruda caricia, presionarla para que tenga un enfermizo delirio, así como yo. Quiero describir con más detalle, mi estado de ánimo, cuando ella está cerca de nosotros. Imponerme en el placer, como si fueran garabatos ilegibles al cabo de aventurarme en la lascivia. Puedo estar seguro de eso, mi instinto es correcto, tengo suficiente fiabilidad en este campo. Hay algunos días en que me siento implacable, si he pasado varias horas en un estado doloroso, cerca de la excitación, sin tener ningún alivio que me pueda inquietar, hasta que mi superior, comienza el juego febril con la humana. Es un restregón de instintos, que alivia en parte la creciente inquietud que tenemos hacia ella, es una joven muy disimulada y juguetona. Puedo sentir cuando Kagome está extasiada, como un invariable tamborileo de mi pasión, incitando mi sangre perversa, que me acompaña en los días en que la hacemos nuestra, porque ella es nuestra compañera.

El calor se arrastra a través de mí, lográndose un equilibrio entre placentero y aterrador, al mirar a aquellos ojos marrones, que nos revelan el saber y el candor. Alternándose entre la seducción y los gestos extasiados que ella nos brinda, en dos amantes que somos, entrelazados de forma glorificada, en un coitus artístico. La joven gimiendo, arqueando su espalda más hacia atrás, sus senos redondos y de piel cremosa, coronados por unos rosados pezones avivados, rebotando al mismo tiempo, a las poderosas embestidas que le propino, por acción de mi superior. Ella respira en jadeos entrecortados, mientras dirige una de sus manos muy cerca de nosotros, más precisamente, sobre el abdomen de mi dueño, agarrándolo con firmeza y arañando con sus patéticas uñas ese lugar; y su otra mano, se dirigió a los glúteos de él, aupándolos con seguridad. Cambiamos el ritmo de los embates, a movimientos circulares sobre su pequeño capullo, en lo que ella nos mira, de modo suplicante, esperando por más, escuchándose como salían intensos sonidos femeninos de sus finos labios. De inmediato, retomamos la energía de entrar en ella, con ímpetu, clamando fuertemente para satisfacerla, queríamos que sus bramidos de la efusión, se escucharan por duplicado, en el apacible claro, en que estaba siendo tomada.

Aceleramos las acometidas, necesitamos poseerla todavía más, golpeando su interior con sumo brío, sintiendo su humedad contraída en su interior, abrazando nuestra musculatura, jadeando hacia nosotros aún más, exhalando con fuerza por su pequeña nariz. La fricción es tan plácida, restregándonos contra su centro femenino, en la manera en que un tipo monstruo como yo, le apetece. Adentro y afuera, espoleando con furor. Su interior dentro de su vientre, nos aprieta con fuerza, nos acaricia y nos seduce por completo, es estar en un paraíso tibio lleno de membranas blandas y acogedoras. El sentimiento me invade a manera de una droga, escala a través de mis venas y tejidos adiposos, me empuja hacia la parte superior, donde se corona la cabecilla, en la desesperación que estoy por llegar. Ella se inclina más hacia nosotros, por lo que siento como su manejable gruta, me presiona irresistiblemente hacia abajo, y los picotazos en mí, se amplificaron en vigor, en bombeos más inquietados. Estoy en parte perdido, total y completamente. Todo lo que puedo hacer es dejarme llevar. Cada resalto con la longitud de mí, saliendo de ella de sus labios internos, para volver a introducirme sin salirme completamente, nos enviaba a ambos, a un dichoso regodeo de complacencia, que es muy primoroso, hasta al paraje del malestar. Kagome, sabe lo que está haciendo con nosotros, especialmente conmigo. Es como si estuviera planeándolo, desde que nos conoció. Continuamos en el mismo acelere, con un compás vertiginoso y al filo de las caderas de mi dueño, en guturales sonidos, procedentes de su ronca garganta. El toque de ella, es tan caliente y resbaladiza, y yo estoy aún más cerca de la ruta final.

Luego de unos minutos, soy incapaz de dominarme, librándome de todos los enlaces, ya que aprecio, como las contracciones de su vientre me llevan a otro nivel de placer, uno de forma más sucia, que desbalancea mi cuerpo lánguido. El acento cadencioso de ella, no fallaba en sus trazos, me dibujaba cada vez más cerca de la orilla de la culminación, tratando de extraer la esencia de mí. En medio del arrebato de la entrega, con mi dueño y con la humana, en sus gruñidos leves junto con los gemidos, estando en casi un volcán a punto de erupción, correspondiendo que la opresión que siento, en adyacente con mis dos amigos con su aspecto manejable y con arrugitas, que se rematan debajo de mí, entendiendo que estábamos forzando más de nosotros mismos. En la energía de los cuerpos encendidos, todo lo que se puede percibir, es la desesperación con bombear con más poderío, en el centro de unión de los cuerpos, siendo demasiado tarde para uno detenerse. Y lo máximo, es la llegada de forma devastadora que se cierna en todos, rindiéndonos a los vestigios de la euforia malsana. La sustancia pegajosa de tono amarillezco, se derrama desde la rendija de mi cabeza, filtrándose incluso al interior en forma de un eminente tobogán en la parte baja de la entidad de Kagome, llenándola con mi dulce simiente. De repente, los movimientos se convirtieron en lentos y largos, en una sensación de ser ordeñado por ella, con cada ondulación que pasa a través de mí. Con las pulsaciones finales, ella realmente había llamado a mi esencia, dejándome un poco cansado, pero en un lapso rápido, recuperaría mi forma original de endurecimiento, para volverla a mojar, con mi líquido lechoso y extender los afectos profundos, así como, volver a apreciar, su cálido interior en su condición de mujer. Mi dueño y yo, constábamos que estamos muy satisfechos con ella. Es una invaluable amante, sabe realmente cómo tratarnos y complacernos.

* * *

¿Reviews?. Espero sus comentarios, me harán muy feliz XD


End file.
